This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. How does belief in the social status of an instructor providing performance-based feedback impact learning and subsequent memory representation? In two experiments, we measured physiological and neural correlates of episodic and incremental learning to elucidate the impact of social vs. non-social feedback.